With You
by Hii-kun08
Summary: Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya ! /aku akan melindungimu dari segala hal yang dapat membuat mu sedih/ aku akan selalu ada di sisimu/tunggu! Jangan lakukan ini lagi/ jangan sebut namanya!/maukah kau berdansa denganku ? / /Bad summaryx x.happy reading kutunggu reviewnya yaa :3
1. Chapter 1

Cinta itu terkadang memang tak bisa diduga. Benar juga kata orang..bahwa CINTA itu dapat tumbuh dimana dan kapan saja. Cinta dapat meraih orang yang kita cintai asalkan ...cinta itu kuat. Inilah kisah cintaku terhadap seseorang yang kucintai dan seseorang yang mencintai diriku.

~ With You ~

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to Hii-kun08

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

~ Hinata's PoV~

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Rasanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu. 3 tahun yang lalu aku masuk 1 SMP dan sekarang sudah SMA saja. Tapi 2 tahun belakangan ini aku sangat kesepian. Karena sahabat terdekatku, Naruto pindah ke Amerika dan terpaksa sekolah disana karena ayahnya yang memiliki urusan kerja disana. Sekarang aku hanya bisa SMS-an dengannya. Aku rindu dengan canda tawanya. Aku rindu dengannya.

"Hinata-chan !" terdengar suara anak perempuan yang familiar di telingaku. Yang tak lain adalah Sakura, sahabatku.

"Sakura-chan ! Kochi-kochi," ajakku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

"Ne..Hinata-chan. Kita berdua sekelas loh !" kata Sakura dengan senangnya.

"Hontou ?" aku berharap bahwa ini bukanlah candaannya.

"Emn ! Hontou ! Tapi.." ia menatapku dengan tajam dan sangat serius.

" Tapi apa ?" ku balas tatapan matanya dengan tatapan mata indigoku yang penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Tapi... Kita sekelas dengan musuh bebuyutan mu.. Karin" Sakura berbisik kecil kepadaku

" Ehh ? APA ?!" dengan spontan aku berteriak. Seakan-akan aku tak ingin ini terjadi.

Karin si anak manja + caper (cari perhatian) itu adalah musuh bebuyutanku sejak kecil. Dia sangat suka menuduh orang dan membuat orang lain menangis. Itu yang membuat aku sangat benci kepadanya.

~ FLASH BACK ON~ Normal PoV

Di masa TK.

"Huaaaaa~~" tangisan anak manja itu (Karin) terdengar dengan kerasnya.

"Sensei... Karin berisik banget sensei.. Keluar kan saja" saran Hinata

"Huaaaa! Hinata jahat bu" tangisnya semakin kencang

"Nak Hyuuga.. Kamu apain dia ?" sensei mengarahkan wajahnya ke Hinata

"A-aku tidak apa-apain dia kok sensei" jawab Hinata dengan jujur

" Boong bu..dia memukulku.." kibul Karin dengan muka liciknya

"Sejak kapan ?" tanya Hinata mencari kebenaran

"Kapan aja boleh.. Yang jelas kamu udah memukulku !" jawab Karin dengan nyolot

Sensei pun langsung menceramahi Hinata yang tak bersalah itu. Sedangkan Karin menatap puas ke Hinata dengan muka liciknya. Sejak itulah..Hinata dan Karin menjadi musuh.

~FLASHBACK OFF~ normal PoV

.

Kringg~~

Bell masuk berbunyi murid-murid berlarian menuju kekelasnya masing-masing. Hinata dan Sakura pun langsung pergi menuju ke kelas mereka. Kelas yang akan memiliki banyak kenangan indah.

"Ikuyo..Hinata-chan" ajak Sakura ke Hinata sambil berjalan

"Ha'i" Hinata langsung menyusul Sakura

Di kelas

"Ohayo minna.." sapa sensei

"Ohayo sensei!" jawab seisi kelas dengan semangat

" Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini adalah hari perkenalan" Jelas sensei

"Ayo kita mulai saja perkenalan nya mulai dari sekarang. Hyuuga-san silahkan anda maju" tambahnya

"H-ha'i" Hinata langsung berjalan menuju depan kelas

" Ohayo minna..namaku Hinata Hyu-" salamnya

Disaat ia hendak mengucapkan namanya..tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju kekelas Hinata dan teman- teman.

Brukk~ terdengar suara buka pintu ( Author : hah? suara pintu? itu mah suara jatuh kalii~ :3)

"Sensei.. gomenasai. Aku terlambat" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kekesalan yang dahsyat karena laki-laki itu.

"Be-beraninya kau ! Memotong pembicaraanku" bentak Hinata sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke sosok laki-laki tersebut.

Alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Sa-sasuke- kun ?!" mata indigonya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Seakan-akan ia tidak percaya oleh apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke sosok yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Hi-hinata?!" tatapan matanya sangat tajam bagaikan silet.

"Kok kamu bisa disini ?" tanya mereka berdua dengan serempak

"Loh ? kok sama ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya

"Hahahaha..polos banget" Sasuke menertawakan Hinata yang polos itu

"Ja-jangan tertawakan aku" muka Hinata langsung merona

"Kalian kok bisa kenal ?!" tanya sekelas dengan serempak

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum

"FLASH BACK ON~ Hinata's PoV

Masih kuingat jelas dihari itu. Hari dimana kita bertemu. Disaat cuaca tidak sedang bersahabat.

tes-tes-tes.. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi tubuhku. Aku yang tidak membawa payung hanya dapat berpasrah. Menutupi kepalaku dengan tas sambil menunggu lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki berganti warna menjadi hijau.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang memakai payung transparan berlari kearah dimana aku berdiri. Dia bukan datang untuk mendatangiku, tapi dia juga menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berganti warna menjadi warna hijau. Disaat-saat kami menunggu. Suasana sangat sepi. Kami tidak berbicara antara 1 sama lain. Sampai akhirnya laki –laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, mengajakku berbicara.

"Baju mu basah sekali, mana payungmu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Payung ? Aku..lupa membawanya" jawabku tersipu malu

"Ini..pakailah payungku dan ini handukku" Sasuke mengeluarkan handuknya dari tas sekolahnya

"Tapi..." kataku yang tak enak hati

"Sudah ..pakai saja. Lagian lampunya sudah hijau tuh, rumahku dekat kok dari sini" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"I-ya. Hontou ni arigato" ucapku

"Ya sudah..jaa ne" Sasuke langsung pergi

Aku menatapnya terus menerus ketika ia sedang berlari..tak kusangka tiba-tiba ia membalikkan mukanya kearahku dan tersenyum dan sekali lagi wajahku langsung merona.

"A-ano..ehh ? barang ini gimana aku bisa balikinnya ya ?" aku terus berfikir..bahkan aku tak tahu dia sekolah dimana..dan rumahnya dimana. dan sampai akhirnya aku dapat menemuinya sekali lagi sebagai teman sekelas.

~FLASH BACK OFF~ normal PoV

"Uchiha-san ..silahkan duduk disebelahnya Hyuuga-san," kata sensei

"ehh ?" Hinata kaget mendenngar itu

"Yosh sensei" kata Sasuke dengan semangat

Sejak hari itu..Hinata suka bercanda dengan Sasuke. Karin sangat jealous terhadap Hinata sangat dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai..yang bukan lainnya adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ! kembalikan bukuku!" Hinata mencoba mengambil bukunya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

" mau banget ? ahahaha" kata Sasuke

"hmph!" Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya yang mulus itu

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah konyolnya Hinata langsung mencubit pipinya Hinata

"adu-duhh..sakit Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata

"hahaha..makanya jangan ngambek" Sasuke membujuk Hinata sambil tertawa

"iya deh.." jawab Hinata

mereka berdua pun langsung tertawa.. Karin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memendam rasa kesalnya. sampai ketika bell istirahat berbunyi..Karin memarahi Hinata

"eh kamu ! anak kampungan berani banget deket-deket dengan orang yang kusukai !" bentak Karin kepada Hinata

"apaan sih?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Karin terhadapnya

" harap kamu bisa mendapatkan nya" kata Karin

"?" Hinata bertambah bingung..ia hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya sekarang

" anak selevel kamu ga boleh dekat dengan Sasuke yang populer itu !" bentak Karin dengan keras

"dengar itu !" tambahnya sambil memegang erat tangan Hinata

" ad-duh..sakit !" kata Hinata yang sedang kesakitan

Hinata langsung kabur .. ia tak ngerti apa yang dikatakan Karin. musuhnya itu. tapi ntah kenapa..ia merasa sangat sedih ketika Karin berkata bahwa "jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya". ya ! Sasuke.. itulah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Karin terhadapnya tadi. Tiba-tiba air mata berjatuhan dari mata indigonya yang indah itu.

"apakah aku tidak dapat meraihnya ?" pikir Hinata

disaat Hinata masih terus berlari..tiba-tiba ia tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan Hinata tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja menindih Sasuke. Sadar telah menindih seseorang, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Tepat di hadapannya, ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan seketika Sasuke pun melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang dibasahi oleh air matanya.

" Hinata..kenapa kamu menangis ?" Wajah Sasuke langsung cemas

"Ba-baka !"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Sasuke..

"Hinata ! tunggu !" Sasuke memandang Hinata dari kejauhan.

Namun, Hinata tetap berlari, hingga iris mata Sasuke tak mampu lagi melihat bayangannya.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Salam kenal…. Ini adalah fic pertamaku :3 Gimana menurut kalian? Pendek? Ataukah jelek? Hehehe… chap selanjutnya bakal kubuat lebih bagus dan pastinya lebih menarik untuk kalian para readers… Arigato! Mohon review-nya ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hinata..."**

-With you-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to Hii-kun08

Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata

Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort

_mengapa kau berlari dariku ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ?_

_Kucoba tuk menggapaimu...tapi dirimu mulai menghilang dari tatapanku_

_ceritakanlah tentang wemuanya padaku_

_kukan coba tuk menghibur dirimu yang sedang dilanda kesedihan _

_Hinata.._

- Hinata's PoV

kuterus berlari...menjauh dari sosok laki-laki itu yang bukan lainnya adalah Sasuke. Orang yang sekarang dapat membuat hatiku hancur ketika kumendengar namanya..lantas mengapa dunia ini terlalu jahat kepadaku? Semua yang kumiliki diambil satu demi satu..mulai dari sahabatku dan sekarang apakah Sasuke akan diambil juga dari kehidupanku ? Jahat! Jahat sekali !

Sekarang lihatlah...apa yang dapat kulakukan sekarang ? Hanya menangis dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Sakura berguguran mengikuti alunan tangisanku.

**to Naruto**

Naruto...sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Karin mulai menindasku. Andaikan kamu sekarang ada disampingku Naruto...pasti semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

**to Hinata**

Hinata...kau tahu ? Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya..kau harus tegar Hinata. Kau harus ketahui 1 hal.. bahwa sejauh apapun kita aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Ingat itu

**to Naruto**

Hn...arigato Naruto..hontouni arigato!

-okay normal Pov-

Setelah memikirkan tentang SMS tadi...Naruto langsung bertekad untuk sekolah di Jepang bersama Hinata

"Ibu...besok lusa aku akan mulai sekolah di Jepang bersama Hinata" kata Naruto dengan wajah tegasnya itu

"tapikan..." cegat ibu

"Tolong bu...sekali ini saja kabulkan permintaanku" Naruto langsung mengenggam sepasang tangan ibunya rengan erat

"Baiklah kalau itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu" kata sang ibu, Kushina.

"Arigato" Naruto langsung tersenyum

" mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi dirimu Hinata...dari segala hal yang dapat membuat mu sedih"

DISISI LAIN

"Hinata ! Kamu dimana?" Teriak sipemilik mata onyx itu

"Ah gawat...dia sudah dekat..aku haru segera pulang, sebelum ia menemukanku" Hinata langsung berlari kekelas untuk mengambil tas

setelah kejadian itu..aku bertekad untuk tidak memunculkan diriku didepanmi untuk sementara waktu Sasuke. Hanya sementara.

"Hinata -chan! Kamu sudah mau pulang ?" Tanya Sakura

"Emn" jawab Hinata singkat sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kamu kenapa ? Dimana Sasuke ? Kukira kau sedang bersamanya" tanya Sakura

"Ja-jangan kau sebut namanya didepanku !" Hinata langsung melepas tasnya dari genggaman tangannya dan langsung berlari pulang .

disaat ia membuka pintu... tak sengaja ia bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Sipemilik mata onyx itu

"Hinata ?!" Sasuke kaget

"..." Hinata terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke

"Hinataaaa! Tunggu !" Sasuke berteriak amat kencang

tetapi..aku terus berlari menjauh darimu tanpa mempedulikan apa yang kau katakan padaku barusan.

"Sakura..apa yang terjadi padanya ?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Sasuke" kata Sakura dengan muka murungnya

"Hinata...apa yang telah terjadi padamu ?" Batin Sasuke

Disaat ia sedang meuju kearah mejanya..tak sengaja dia menendang suatu benda.

" ini ? Sakura bukan kah ini tasnya Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke ke Sakura

"Ya..tadi dia tiba-tiba melepasnya" jelas Sakura

"Haha Hinata...disaat seperti inipun kamu masih saja polos ya ?" Batin Sasuke

"Oke arigato Sakura" Sasuke langsung segera pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk memberikan tas yang tertinggal itu

"Mn..sama - sama"

Hinata yang mengingat bahwa tasnya ketinggalan langsung kebingungan

" aduh emm..emm..gimana ya ? Kalau ke sekolah ntar ketemu Sasuke..tapi kalau nggak ambil besok duetnya bakal gagal ! Kamisamaa! Bagaimana ini ?" Hinata terus berfikir

"Ah aku harus ambil tas itu" tambahnya

"Ibu...aku balik kesekolah dulu ya ?" Pamit Hinata

"Eh mau ngapain ?" Tanya sang ibu

"Tas ku ketinggalan bu" jelas Hinata

"Ya sudah hati-hati"

Disaat Hinata hendak membuka pintu...terdengar suara orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu

"Ya ?" Hinata membuka pintu

"Sa-sasuke-kun ?!"

"Ha'i..ini milikmu kan ?" Sasuke memberikan tas itu sambil tersenyum

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Hinata mengambil tas itu dan langsung masuk kerumahnya

"Tunggu !" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi..Hinata..kumohon" tambahnya

"..." Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa

" apa yang terjadi padamu ? Mengapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius

dan pada akhirnya ku ceritakan segalanya kepadamu..dan air mataku pun mulai berjatuhan

"Jangan menangis Hinata " Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata

"Sasuke - kun ?"

"Jangan menangis..aku akan selalu ada untukmu" bisik Sasuke

"Huaaaaa" tangisan Hinata semakin kencang

"Sudah-sudah" bujuk Sasuke

dengan seketika baju sekolah ku dibasahi oleh air mata Hinata.

"Nee Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata

"hm?"

"Bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu ? Ada orang yang melihat kelakuan kita" bisik Hinata

"Uaaa..gomenasai" Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya langsung merona seketika

"Daijoubu Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Ne..Hinata. besok kita kan duet piano di festival malam yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah kan ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mn..soudayo" Hinata tersenyum

"Setelah kita selesai berduet...maukah kamu..." kata Sasuke

"hm?" Hinata bingung

" mau kah kamu berdansa denganku ?"

disaat itu dengan gentlenya kau mengajakku untuk berdansa besok di festival malam

-to be continue-

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Apakah Hinata akan menerima ajakkan dari Sasuke ? Dan kapan Naruto akan muncul ? Ikuti terus ya ceritanya readers !

**Author's note : akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan chap 2 ini...bagaimana readers ? Jelek kah? Aneh kah? Atau apa? Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan ku post setelah ULUM x_x mohon review nya yaaa readers ~ author sangat menunggu review dari kalian nih...sekian arigato gozaimasu**


End file.
